


Tumblr Prompts!

by lil_bi_bean



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_bi_bean/pseuds/lil_bi_bean
Summary: Just some things you guys request! Follow me and request at @darling-richie on tumblr.





	Tumblr Prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> “let’s get you home” requested by @happytreasure on tumblr.   
> my tumblr- @darling-richie

Driving alone in the rain was not Richie’s favorite activity. In fact, he hated it. The only reason he was doing it was because he had to pick up his drunk boyfriend from an open bar. Bev had asked Eddie to join her earlier that Saturday, which he had agreed too. Richie told him to “go ahead and join her! Tomorrow is our day, tonight can be yours.” Even though he really didn’t want him to go.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Eddie, he would trust Eddie with his own life, but being the slightly overprotective boyfriend he was, his mind immediately went to worse scenario - someone could take him and he wouldn’t be sober enough to fight back. He knew it was silly, because Eddie was the most badass, strong dude around, but the thought of anything bad happening to Eddie made him want to vomit, then cry.

“Chee! ‘M havin’ lossa fun. Bev said you were on ya’ way. W-where are you?” His boyfriends voice rang through the phone in hiccups and giggles, giving away that Eddie was to drunk to function. “I’m right around the corner, Eds. Just stay where you are. Can I talk to Bev?”

“I dunno where she is.” Oh great, he’s alone. His gorgeous, amazing, sweet, baby boy was intoxicated and in an area filled with crazy drunk college students.

“Oh, okay. Well,” he sighed, “I’m about a minute away. Don’t move, baby. I love you.”

“Luh you too.” Richie hung up. He was a little pissed that Bev left Eddie, but he knew she had her reasons. Bev would never do that for fun.

His car reached the bar parking lot and could hear music from outside. He walked inside and smelt vomit almost instantly, passing various teenagers hitting 2nd base. “Richieee-“ he felt two arms wrap around his waist. “Hello, baby.” Richie ran a hand through his hair. Eddie came around to his front to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy, Eddie giggling in the middle and nearly falling over. “Where’s Bev?” Richie asked in the kiss, before pulling away. Eddie shrugged. Richie rolled his eyes.

” **Let’s get you home.** ” Richie said, pressing his lips to Eddie’s forehead and leading him out the door. He shot a quick text to Ben, telling him to pick her up and get her home safely. “Rich?”

“Yes, baby.”

“I love you.” He giggled, very drunk but very honest. “I love you too, Eds.”

“You have pretty eyes.” Eddie said, randomly. In real life, sober Eddie loved Richie’s eyes. They were a dark blue and collided perfectly with his mess of curls.

“I do?” Eddie nodded. “Well, you are gorgeous all over, Eds. I love you very, very much.” Eddie blushed and pushed Richie slightly, looking sober for about .5 seconds until he giggled and tripped over air.

“Hmm, you’re also well h-hung..” Eddie stated through hiccups, making Richie smile evilly. Drunk Eddie would admit anything.

“Am I? You like it when I fuck you, huh?” Eddie nodded. “Aaaaand.. I like it when you bite on my neck and ears. I also love hickeys, even if I say I don’t.” Drunk Eddie snort giggled and sighed. Now he’s looking forward to telling sober Eddie all of this.

Now they were in the car, and Richie could tell Eddie was getting droopy. He eventually fell asleep against his palm, which Richie thought was absolutely adorable. Of course he quickly snapped a picture of it and immediately put it as his background on his phone, because he was Richie Tozier and _fuck it._

Once at home he picked up Eddie bridal style and carried him to their shared apartment. He lied Eddie down in bed, smiling softly. He would, if Eddie was sober, fuck the living daylights out of him. He was wearing fucking short shorts and a short shirt. He had to fight off the image as he pulled off Eddie’s shorts so he could sleep comfortably. Richie laid next to Eddie, kissed his forehead and and wrapped his arm around him. He was still beautiful. Goddammit it, he was whipped.

-

Eddie woke up the next morning in a bed alone with a horrible headache and the urging pain in his stomach to vomit. He hopped up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, spilling his guts in the toilet and jumping when a familiar hand ran over his back. “Hey, baby. It’s okay, I’m here.”

Tears streaked down his face when he finished and he turned and hid his face in Richie’s chest. After a miniature meltdown, he pulled away from Richie’s chest, muttering an apology and wiping away a few tears. Ever since he was a kid he hated being sick and vomiting, it scared him. But he knew he’d be okay because 1) it's just a hangover and 2) Richie’s right there beside him.

“Don’t apologize, baby. You’re fine.” He kissed his forehead and Eddie’s cheeks started burning. Richie noticed how it highlighted his freckles. “You’re so beautiful.” Eddie smiled and shook his head playfully, kissing Richie’s cheek before popping up to go to the kitchen. Except he forgot he was a little lightheaded and very hungover, so he almost tilted over, Richie catching him before he caught himself. “I got it, just stood up to fast.” Eddie smiled sweetly at him for his help.

“Shit. I forgot I got drunk,” realization crept over his face, “oh god, what did I do?” Richie smiled and pulled out his phone to show him the picture. “You took a picture of me?” Eddie looked at the picture and noticed it was Richie’s background. He held back a light smile. His boyfriend really loves him enough to have the most unflattering picture of him imaginable, and still want to look at it every day.

“Wait, I have to pull my best drunk Eddie impression. ‘Rich? You have pretty eyes.’” Eddie groaned. “Wait, I’m not done yet! You also said ‘you’re also well hung.’ and then you said ‘I like it when you bite on my neck and ears. And I love hickeys even if I say I don’t.’” Richie smirked and raised an eyebrow. Eddie was bright red, absolutely mortified. “Well… I mean… you are well hung..” he almost whispered it.

Richie smirked and slapped Eddie’s ass, making him yelp and turn red for the third time that morning. He turned and went to the kitchen, leaving Eddie frozen there, most likely attempting to not get a boner.

Oh yeah, and they _totally_ fucked later that afternoon (and Eddie got tons of hickeys).


End file.
